icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purple22777/My view on the Seddie Relationship
Okay, I know a lot of people are writing their views on the Seddie/Creddie but this is purely SEDDIE. But at times I may compare them to Creddie. This is a bit late but I need to get this off my chest. iThink They Kissed. They even counted how many seconds they kissed, it held significance for them. Their answer to whether or not they liked their kiss in iKiss was not given, because of Spencer's interruption, and Carly never asked them hat question again, leaving the answer unestablished. My theory is that after they kissed they might have some feelings for each other. (not full-out attraction yet.) Now to iSaved Your Life. Okay, I merely TOLERATED watching this episode for the first time when I learned about the plot. If not for my best friend I would've slept through it. What made me wonder about this episode is that if Freddie likes Carly so much, why did he break up with her when Sam said so? Some people might say, "Oh, Freddie's such a good guy.." stuff, ''but I can't deny Freddie OBVIOUSLY likes Carly in this episode, but compare their break-ups for a sec. Seddie break-up was not handled well and straight-out awkward. Creddie break-up on the other hand was handled well as if nothing happened. Of course the Seddie break-up was not handled well, they said "I love you" to each other before breaking up. Whereas Carly and Freddie never mentioned they loved each other. Back to iSYL, they said they would "try the dating thing again" when Freddie's healed, but throughout the whole series they never dated again. After this episode, maybe Freddie's crush on Carly is slowly fading. Just a theory of course, I could never confirm it. Now to iSpeed Date. In a Seddier's POV, Sam is jealous as she watches Carly and Freddie dance. At this point, she already likes Freddie. I can't deny, that is what I think, since I am a Seddier and I bet all the die-hard Seddie fans think this. It's also noticable that the Carly/Freddie dance was never mentioned in other episodes, whereas '''the iKiss kiss is mentioned in iThink They Kissed, iOMG is the reason we have iLost My Mind and the whole Seddie arc. In the episodes following iLove You they are (really) awkward around each other.' Imagine of that happened to you. This is one of the reasons I love Seddie. It's realistic. Heck, if that happened to me I'll be awkward as them. Maybe even more. Another reason is that Seddie has continuity, as I stated above (in bold font). When Carly and Freddie dated it was never mentioned again, so did the dance in iSpeed Date. In reality, when you see your ex you don't hug him/her and say "how've you been? Oh by the way I completely acted like our relationship was nothing." Really, you'd have to be dumber than a rock to do that. iOMG, the reason why we have the Seddie arc and completely changed the Seddie relationship. I wouldn't deny, I was one of the many who screamed and shouted and fangirled all day long when I watched it. And I did that as well in iLost My Mind. iDate Sam and Freddie is one of the most realistic interpretations of a relationship (unless you chose someone completely like you), not just because "Sam and Freddie are in character". 1 reason to like Seddie is that they are the couple in iCarly that is the most realistic, and not a fantasy. We live in reality, not a fantasy book where everything is picture perfect. And Seddie shows reality, where you can fight and argue but at the end still love each other. iCan't Take it also shows the reality. iLove You, the reason why many Seddiers got so sad, and so mad at Dan Schneider. What I (as well as other Seddiers) don't get is that if they loved each other, why break up? They say it's because they have no common interests. I disagree. While Seddie is a good example of the "opposites attract" relationship, they have similarities and common interests as well. I will only give a few. *They both have crazy mothers (even arguing about it in iDate Sam and Freddie) *Both had rubbed off on each other. *They have "crazy" families (iParty With Victorious) *They argue and fight, yet, they're still there for each other. I cannot even begin to describe how much I hate iGoodbye. I am so mad I can go on forever. I'll put it in a few words: I HATE IT SO MUCH DAN COULD DIE IN A HOLE AND I WON'T CARE. #TheKillerTunaJump in Sam and Cat: It was a good episode, definitely a lot of Seddie and Cabbie, but I think chances for a sequel are 50-50. If Seddiers manage to convince Dan, Jennette and Nathan to do something Seddie, it would be a real miracle. I have stated my views and if you disagree or agree with me. I would like to listen to your views. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts